Goshen
'Goshen, West Virginia '''is a suburban town located in West Virginia (although some people mistakenly believe it's in New York), about three hours east of Morgantown, West Virginia. In 2020, Goshen had become a cesspool of corruption, eventually giving itself a reputation of being the "Sin City of the East Coast" or the "American Babylon" due to the rampant immorality that occurred there. Brothels and sex clubs were all over town. To make matters worse, the town was taken over by the Albanian mob, with a little assistance from the Russian Mafia; the Albanian mafia was able to work out a deal with corrupt West Virginian law enforcement, promising to pay the corrupt officers "hush money" if the cops didn't compromise mafia operations. This ultimately led to crime running rampant in the town, with any police investigations that did happen often leading to dishonest police work that either led to the wrong guy getting convicted, or the guilty party walking away unscathed due to "legal loopholes" that happened as a result of the corruption of the Goshen law enforcement. Despite the seemingly hopeless situation, the rampant crime in Goshen was unexpectedly solved with the arrival of a certain group of tourists and residents that banded together to expose the Albanian mob's takeover of Goshen and destroy it by starting a gang war between the Russian Mafia and the Albanian mob, leading to the destruction of both criminal groups and the "cleansing" of Goshen. History 20th Century Goshen was the location of the Manhunt for Asset X, launched by police to locate and apprehend Soviet spy codenamed Asset X, who fled to Goshen after embarking on a killing spree following her escape from a hospital in California. After defecting to the United States of America following a 15-year prison sentence, she lived the rest of her life in Goshen, having changed her name to Sheila Monroe after being released from prison. She died there and was buried at St. Lawrence's Cemetery. 21st Century By the year 2020, Goshen had become a cesspool of corruption, eventually giving itself a reputation of being the "Sin City of the East Coast" or the "American Babylon" due to the rampant immorality that occurred there. Brothels and sex clubs were all over town. To make matters worse, the town was taken over by the Albanian mob, with a little assistance from the Turkish mafia; the Albanian mafia was able to work out a deal with corrupt West Virginian law enforcement, promising to pay the corrupt officers "hush money" if the cops didn't compromise mafia operations. This allowed crime to run virtually unchecked; any police investigations that did happen often led to dishonest police work that either led to the wrong guy getting convicted, or the guilty walking away unscathed due to "legal loopholes" that happened as a result of the corruption of the Goshen Police Department. Notable residents *Grant Buchanan *Rose Harvey *Jade Evans *Arya Knowles *Cindy G. Stephens *Daryl Mullins *Cecilia H. Davis *Whitney J. Casanova *Anthony Hilton *Jay C. Brinkley *David Robinson *Bill V. Drake *Edna F. Jackson *Terrance M. Boyce *Mary Sheckler *Samantha Galloway *Leslie Cline *Mia Green *Alaya Harper *Averie Hoover *Rhonda D. Reed *Orlaith Hill *Marilyn S. Wilson *Cesar V. Minard *Yvette D. Chandler Law enforcement ''TBA Culture TBA Tourism TBA List of neighborhoods TBA Landmarks & major attractions Landmarks *91 Pulaski Avenue *666 Elmwood Street *685 South Ketch Harbour Lane *9316 Race Street *St. Lawrence's Cemetery. *The Blackbird *Skye's Bar *The Wasted Clam *Elwood Apartments *Sir Lawrence's Mansion *Burton's Junk Yard Major attractions TBA Gallery 666 Elmwood Street.jpg|666 Elmwood Street 9316 Race Street.png|9316 Race Street 685 South Ketch Harbour Lane.png|685 South Ketch Harbour Lane 91 Pulaski Ave.jpg|91 Pulaski Avenue Nighttime in Goshen.jpg Goshen street.jpg Goshen at night.jpg Goshen at sunset.jpg Goshen, New York.jpg Aerial view of Goshen.jpg|Aerial view of Goshen Military deployment into Goshen.jpg|The US military deploys to Goshen Goshen.png|Suburban area of Goshen Category:Locations